


Beloved

by Pyr0mannia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyr0mannia/pseuds/Pyr0mannia
Summary: Growing up with a rather strict life, L/n Y/n meets someone by the name Akaashi Keiji, who will change their life forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kai/reader
Kudos: 11





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> TW:// This chapter includes harassing . Side Note:// This is my first ao3 story, a romance fanfic about Akaashi Keiji. Y/n uses they/them pronouns for the readers’ sake.

In a rush on your way to work, you threw on your shoes and uniform. You were on the phone with one of your coworkers, your best friend actually. 

She got you the job, and ever since then, you’d been the number one employee. Except for your attendance. You usually ended up staying up late and waking up late.

It isn’t personal, you need money. You’re in your second year of college, and your parents left you paying your own tuition, stating that “you need to learn”.

You understand but at the same time.

WTF MOM?!

Because of this, you have to work multiple different jobs, keeping your grades up at the same time. You’ve never had any boyfriend, girlfriend, or significant other, so love was never really a priority to you.

“The boss is 5 minutes away y/nnn come on before he gets here!”

“You’re not much of a help Kyomi.”

“I’m just saying, you know I don’t mind helping you out with your schoolwork. You can’t keep overworking yourself like this, it isn’t healthy. You’re only 20. These years are the years you’re supposed to get drunk! And have fun! Screw whoever you want! Have fun and make mistakes.”

“Wow okay, I wasn’t expecting to get lectured today MOM.”

“Whatever you know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Yea yea I know. But I’ll be fine, trust-keys keys where’s my keys.. okay there. Kyomi I’m on my way.”

“Haha alright.. see you”

“Okay bye”

You hung up the phone, stuffing it in your work bag, along with the things you needed. You work at a bakery, not far from your campus. So that’s good?

It was about a 5 minute drive, but you were walking, so it’d take about 10. On a normal day. Unfortunately for you, it was raining.

“Who’s idea was it to rain at 8am?”

You thought out loud, pretty upset your car was currently in the shop. You’d usually take the bus, but walking in the rain couldn’t be so bad right?

“I just got my hair done I do not have time for this-“

You thought out loud again. 

“UGHHH”

You groaned as you threw on a coat. You didn’t have an umbrella, you gave it to someone who was passing by, last time there was a storm. 

You put your hood on and held your bag over your head, running outside trying to make it as quickly as possible. 

The wind almost knocked you over as you walked even faster. Your phone rang again so putting your bag down, still walking. You pulled out your phone and answered it.

After, you held your bag over your head again with one hand. 

“Hello?”

“Y/n are you almost here?”

“Y/n ArE yOu AlMoSt HeRe? No I’m not almost there. I just left the house and it’s pouring out here, it’s too cold and early for this Kai. Y’know?”

“Heh, I see. Just make sure you make it safe alright? I’ll give you a drive back home if you want.”

“You lifesaver, thank you so much really.”

“No problem, do you want to stay on the phone until you get here? Just wanna make sure you get here with no problems.”

“I’m sur-“ 

You were cut off as you tripped over an uneven block of cement on the sidewalk. You well on your hands and knees. Scraping them both.

“Aish..”

You looked at you stuff spread across the ground, everything was soaked and your phone got cut off.

“Please please don’t be broken”

You said to yourself, under your breath, as you started to grab your things. 

“Cmon cmon cmon I have to hurry up.”

You stuffed your stuff back into your bag standing up and squeezing out your clothes. 

You held your phone close to your chest, looking down at it. Constantly tapping the screen and pressing the power button.

“Please please pleaseee don’t be broken.” 

You kept trying, standing in the rain for a few more minutes, trying to get your phone to work, turn on, at least show a sign of life. But no such luck.

You threw your bag over your shoulder, rubbing your temples in frustration. Trying not to get too upset.

You looked up seeing a random guy standing in front of you. He was eyeing you, which made you uncomfortable. 

Your eyes locked for a second before you looked away quickly and tried walking past him. But he grabbed you making you drop your phone.  
‘Let that shit be broken,’ you thought.

“How about you cooperate and we can have some fun..?”

“What?”

“Don’t act dumb. You know exactly what I mean. You’re really rocking that uniform of yours.”

“Thank you, now let me go.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“It wasn’t meant to be, get your hands off me.”

You used your free hand to try and get his grip off of you, but he grabbed your wrist.

“If you would’ve just cooperated-“

You cut him off by kneeing him in his no no square, making him hold you tighter while groaning in pain. He bent over a little due to it, looking at you.

“Let me go”

“You bitch-“

Before you knew it, he was punched in the face. But you didn’t do it. You stood there in shock, as you watched the man fall to the ground holding where he got hit.

“What the hell man?!”

The guy said, looking past you. You looked over, seeing a guy about 5’11, with fluffy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with the most intense stare. They were ethereal. He didn’t look at you though.

You couldn’t dwell on him. You had to go to work.

He was wearing a black turtleneck with a gray blazer with matching black gloves, gray pants, and black shoes.

You looked back down at the guy who was now standing. He walked closer making you take a step back towards the other guy. 

“Thats my girlfriend, she’s fine. She’s just being a brat right now. So go ahead and leave us alone.”

The guy say still holding his face. 

“Is that true?”

The other guy said.

“No. I don’t even know this guy.”

“Yes you do stop making a scene.”

The guy grabbed you once again by your left arm, but this time. You hit him with a right hook. The rings on your fingers left a few scratches on his cheek. 

You yanked your arm away from him, glaring at the creep.

“I don’t know what made you think it was okay to go and harass people but it’s not. You’re sick in the head and I hope you’ve learned something by this.”

“Oh fuck you.”

The guy said before he groaned and limped away.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Forgetting the blue eyed guy was there you bent over, grabbing your phone off the ground again. You put it back in your bag, fixing your sock that had fallen down.

“Hey.”

The sound of another voice startled you. Jumping up you turned around again, meeting eyes with the man in gray.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yes I’m fine thank you.” 

You looked down at your phone, it was done for. You had already cut your finger on the broken glass that had been uneven.

“Aish..” 

“Is something wrong?”

“Besides completely destroying my phone, being late for work, getting harassed, and walking in the rain, I’d say I’m in a pretty good mood.”

“Eh.. that wasn’t very smart me to ask huh?”

“Look I’m sorry, I must’ve come off as rude. I’m just in a rush and everything so far is going pretty bad.”

“No you’re fine, I completely understand. Here.”

He stepped towards you, letting you under his umbrella. You avoided eye contact with him, but his eyes were on you the whole time. 

“Thank you..”

“Where are you headed? The weather is far too bad for anyone to just be out and about.”

“I know, my car’s in the shop but I have to get to work in-“

You looked at your phone, then remembered it’s condition, along with a small amount of blood streaming down your hand. 

“I don’t know actually. But I’m sure I’m late already.”

“Where do you work?”

“Not far, just down the street then around the corner, you know that coffee shop/bakery place?”

You said, holding your hand out pointing in it’s direction.

“I do. Do you need a drive there?”

“No thank you, I’m sure I’ll manage. But thank you again for the offer and.. everything really.”

“Well I’m not going to let you walk in the rain, I’ll order you a car to take you where you need to go.”

“I couldn’t let you waste your money on me, we don’t even know each other, I’d feel terrible. I really do appreciate it.”

He ignored everything you said, and out his phone up to his ear.

“Yes, they’ll be at ####-###, you should see me too.... Thanks”

He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. You looked at him in disbelief, realizing he completely ignored you. He looked at you as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“How much do I owe you?”

You asked. 

“You don’t.”

“What do you mean I don’t? I have to pay you back somehow.”

“And this is me telling you, no you don’t.”

You opened your mouth to say something else, but you heard a honking noise from the street. You turned you head band your eyes widened at the sight. 

While you were only expecting a simple cab, you were found speechless when you saw a Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG in all black. 

“You may want to close your mouth darling.”

He says, as he gently uses his finger to close your mouth, as you didn’t even realize your jaw had dropped. 

You looked at him like he was crazy, for being in such a dysfunctional neighborhood, in clothes and a car like the ones he owned. You assumed he owned. 

“Pollen”

He said, giving a reason to why your mouth should keep closed, which is why he thought you looked at him.

“Right..”

“There’s your ride, it’ll take you to work and back off at home if that’s what you’d like.”

“I’d appreciate it, but only if the weather is still as bad as it is. If it lets up, I’ll be fine.”

He smirked a little but you didn’t realize, as your eyes fixated back towards the car. 

You even zone out a bit as you analyze the ethereal sports car. You quickly try to gain back awareness of your surroundings by making eye contact with the man in front of you.

“Cmon now, wouldn’t want you to be late now would we,” he said as he let out a deep chuckle.

“No we wouldn’t..” you started. “However the thing is, I’m not getting in this car alone.”

He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows. “And why is that?” 

This mans’ eye contact was so intense that if you were self conscious and didn’t know you were one of the most gorgeous people to walk the planet, you’d be sinking into your shoes.

“Well I can’t do that because you see, I’m just not that type of person. What if I hopped in this car and the driver kidnapped me?”

“Bold of you to think I would let you hop in the car with a man after what just happened. It’s a woman driving you.”

“So you think women aren’t capable of kidnapping others?”

“Hey hey, I never said that.” 

“Okay then get in the car.”

“You’re so intent on me coming. I’m flattered, truly.”

“Wow. You must be easy. Flattered by my intent on getting to work safely? Nice.” you said with an abundance of sarcasm and a raise of your eyebrows.

“Easy? Mm.” 

He let out a laugh that surprised you heavily. It sounded kinda nice almost made you blush. 

But you didn’t because you’re better than that. Respect yourself.  
You started to stare intensely as you noticed he began to do the same. 

You squinted your eyes at him, signaling that you were hellbent on him accompanying you to work.  
He squinted his eyes in response. 

His piercing blue eyes fought with your resilient e/c ones. Your eyes began to burn, but you ignored it to the best of your ability because you were not about to lose.

However, you took this opportunity to truly analyze and admire his eyes. They were so beautiful and so intricate. 

You had never seen anything like it before. It was like staring at a crisp blue sky. His eyes were a true utopia in this harsh, cold world.

Admitting defeat—finally, he let out a big laugh as he turned his head away towards the dark car door. 

“That was the most intense staring contest I may have ever had,” he said as he tried to catch his breath after all that laughing. 

“I’ve heard that I just have that effect on people.”

“What effect?” He said, slightly confused.

“Intensity,” you said with a slight shrug of your shoulders, forgetting all about work.

“Right up my alley,” he replied with a dangerous smirk.

He opened the door, and gestured for you to get inside. “Well damn,” you thought. I guess chivalry isn’t dead.

You didn’t realize how close you had to have been to him until you began making your way into the car.

It wasn’t until then that you noticed because suddenly you felt very cold due to the absence of his body heat. Yet once he got in the car with you, the warmth came back—

almost instantly.

*fast forward 5 minutes into the car ride*

“Take that back!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t! It’s the literal truth!” You exclaimed. “Halloween is better than Christmas.”

“It’s absolutely not,” he replied.

“It absolutely is,” you began. “Sure Christmas has the tree decorating, nasty egg nog, and cool gifts, but what does Halloween have?

The list goes on and on! There’s pumpkin patches, caramel apples, haunted houses, spooky movies, cool costumes!” You said with excitement, reminiscing in the beauty of autumn and everything that came with it.

“And you’re saying Halloween is inferior? I think it’s you who’s inferior. You’re not on the mental level that us elevated halloweeners are,” you said with a glint in your eyes, feeling as if you had gotten your point across smoothly.

Akaashi was dying with laughter. Your passion for Halloween amused him.

“Okay look. Halloween is cool, I won’t argue with you on that part. However, Christmas is incomparable. The type of aura you get during Christmas season? Nothing can compete with that vibe,” he said with a big grin on his face.

“With that being said, this conversation is literally invalid. Because why compete where you don’t compare. I’m sorry but, the feel of Halloween doesn’t, cannot, and will never compare to the feel of Christmas. Period.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” you started. “Halloween is literally the only day out of the whole year you can dress like a complete clown, and people won’t say anything about it,” You began. 

“But I mean, I guess Halloween wouldn’t be of that much of relevance to men since you guys act like clowns every day of the year already sooo.”

He stared at you with a mix of surprise and anguish. Surprise because that was a very bold yet basically true thing to say about men, and anguish because he knew he had lost this debate. 

You shrugged your shoulders with a slight smirk in response to his amusing facial expression.

After many laughs, debates, retorts, and very sarcastic remarks, you made it to the coffee shop. Yes, you were late, but for the experience you just had in that car, it was definitely worth it. 

Just before you begin to open up the car door, Akaashi opens it and gestures you to come out. 

‘When did he get out? He was just behind me..’

While slightly cracking a smile, so small it was so unnoticeable—you hopped out of the car. 

Akaashi closed the door behind you and patted it, the sound being a signal that the chauffeur could take off.

You look at him in surprise. 

“What are you doing mate,” you asked jokingly, but curiously.

He waves his laptop in your face. “Work, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m not here for you,” he replies with a slight smirk.

Your lips curled into a mischievous grin.

“I mean, the very fact that you thought I’d even propose that goes to say something,” you said as you walk to the coffee shop doors with Akaashi.

“And what exactly does it say darling?” He asked as he opened the door for you.

“Oh nothing much.. It just says that you actually are.”

“Mm absolutely,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “So then tell me darling, how does it say that?” After you enter the coffee shop, he walks behind you.

“The mere fact that you expected me to think that implies that you actually are. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have said anything,” You said with a slight chuckle. “Again,if you weren’t, the thought might not have even crossed your mind.”

He raised his eyebrows slightly. “Hmm well you know what I think? I think it says that you want me to be here for you, because if you didn’t, then you wouldn’t have interpreted what I said like that.” he said with a wink before he turned his back to go to a secluded table at the back of the shop.

His statement flustered you a bit, but thank all of the gods, goddesses, lords, and deities out there that his back was turned.

You made your way to the back of the shop where the break/locker room was located. As soon as you walked in, there sat your best friend, in all of her goofiness. 

She looked at you with a grin and light in her eyes. At first you thought there may have been a slight possibility she didn’t witness Akaashi— 

Well that was until she wriggled her eyebrows.

“Well well then, who was that?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“You’re kidding right, that fine specimen of a man- no- that GORGEOUS specimen you just walked in with.”

“Just someone I met on the way.”

“Oh really?” she began. “Someone you just met walks that close behind you?”

“He was walking close to me?” you inquired.

“Your back might as well had been touching his torso,” she retorts.

“Not you over exaggerating,” you replied with an eye roll as you began to change into dry clothes. At this point you weren’t even rushing. I mean, if you’re already late what’s the harm in being ever later? You’re still late.

“See, but I’m not. I have Kai as my witness.”

“Kai?”

“Kai. To be honest, I didn’t even notice at first. I was trying to make out what you guys were saying. He pointed it out and as soon as I noticed it became extremely noticeable,” she replied honestly, extenuating the middle ‘e’ in extremely.

“I’m sure you’re just looking hard, I’m sure I would’ve noticed if someone was tailing me.”

“Well you didn’t notice this time.”

“This time-? I- anyways, hand me another shirt.”

Taking off your drenched uniform, you relaxed as you changed into a clean set.

After you talking with Kyomi, for about 5 minutes, that felt as if it were 5 hours, you made you way out of the locker room. 

Your eyes immediately darted towards where Akaashi was seated. His eyes shifted from his computer towards the counter you stood behind. 

You tried so hard to look away yet his piercing ocean eyes seemed to hold your gaze, almost as if you were locked in a trance. 

His eyes had the ability to have such a hold on you, it was almost frightening. You wondered if you had this effect on him, but you highly doubted it considering you guys were basically still strangers. 

You continued to gaze into his piercing eyes of cerulean until you were startled by a sudden voice. 

“Who’s that?”

You turned your head to see your coworker Kai, looking over at Akaashi, who was still staring into the deepest depths of your soul.

“Someone I met on my way.”

“You close with him?”

“Not necessarily, why do you ask?”

“You seem close.”

“We didn’t say-“

“Excuse me”

You were cut off by an elderly woman standing before you. 

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“Hello, can I have croissant tips only? only the tips. heavy on the tips. they’re the best part of the croissant.”

You were a bit puzzled, you’ve never heard someone ask for a specific portion of anything. To you, it was like asking for the sprinkles without a donut, but you didn’t question it. 

“Of course, will that be all?”

“Yes thank you.”

“No problem ma’am, your order should be ready soon.”

The woman bowed, and as you were about to turn your back, she placed her hand on yours, which was resting on the counter.

“Is something wrong?”

You asked, genuinely curious as to if she was alright, or if she’d simply forgotten something in her order.

“That young man over there with the briefcase and laptop has been eyeing you for a while, I couldn’t help but notice you looking back at him.”

You were confused, shocked at that. You didn’t realized it was so obvious, 

“He’s a keeper.”

She said, with a wink and a pat on your hand. You gave her a smile back, with a short wave, trying not to come off as rude.

“I told you it was obvious.”

Kyomi said. She’d been handling other’s orders, but made sure not to miss out on anything that went on around her. 

“Oh come on, that’s ONE other person. And plus she’s older, older people notice everything.”

“If you say so, but look.”

You signaled towards Akaashi’s table. The same woman was talking to him. You noticed that she had slightly aimed her head in your direction, making him look at you with those piercing, heaven sent, blue eyes, that you envied and adored all at the same time. 

His fixed gaze on you didn’t let up in the slightest, as he sipped on his coffee. You even started to feel slightly intimidated. Let’s just say that if looks could kill, you’d be 6 feet under. 

“Y/n”

“...”

“Y/n”

“...”

“Y/N!!!”

“Huh?”  
Kai has been calling your name for the past minute, but of course you tuned him out. 

“Why’d you hang up the call so suddenly earlier?”

“My phone is completely broken now, I wasn’t watching where I was going, tripped, then...” you stopped yourself, shuddering at the thought of what happened. In all honesty, your connection with Akaashi made you forget almost immediately. 

“Then?”

“Yea right- I dropped it in a puddle.”

You told him. I mean it wasn’t lying.. technically.. but it wasn’t entirely telling the truth either. Even so, he believed you.

“I can get you a new one, I know you’d been wanting one but never got to y’know, get one?”

“I’ll manage. Thank you though.”

“I insist really, you deserve it.”

“Like I said, no. You’re not going to buy me something I don’t need.”

“Why won’t you let me do something nice for you for once?”

“It’s not even like that, you don’t have to buy me things for us to be cool you know?”

“I’m not trying to buy you things or butter you up in any way, I’m just trying to help.”

“Thank you, but I don’t need your help Kai, trust me, and I’m sure I can last a shift without my phone. I was going to get a new one after work so it’s fine. Really,” you said, trying to convince him that you were okay and end the conversation at the same time. Yet he wouldn’t give up.

“I don’t understand why you’re resisting something nice a friend is just trying to do for you. If that guy in the blazer staring at you like you’re a piece of meat offered to buy you one I bet you would let him,” Kai exclaims— quietly of course. He wouldn’t wanna make a big scene at work, but his anger was definitely noticeable. 

But of course, you were slightly offended. There was no way he was about to say that and you were just about to take it. 

“Enough. Chill out, yes we’re friends, and yes I care about you,” you began trying to control the anger that was building up. “But don’t push it.”

“And if I do?” Kai asked, raising his voice and stepping a bit closer to you.

“Then we’re not friends. If we were you wouldn’t be continuing to pressure me into accepting something I clearly said I don’t want. I don’t how to make it any clearer.”

You shut him down, putting a slight smile on your face when you saw the door open, meaning a costumer was walking in. 

You quickly tried to gather yourself and muster all your remaining politeness so you could take the new customers order.

The customer was very pretty. She was about 5’5, dark brown hair, light green eyes, and she was wearing a beautiful black dress with a leather oversized jacket on top. 

She walked up to the counter.

You said, “Hi, how are you?” with a small smile, yet, you were very surprised when she totally ignored it and asked for a medium iced chai latte- in a very rude and conceited voice you noticed.

“Ok. Will that be all for you?” you asked. You weren’t about to be polite if she wasn’t. You kept it basic and simple, ready for her to get her drink and leave.

“Yes. A hazelnut bagel.” You told her the total, she gave you her card, and you went towards the coffee maker in the back to make her drink. However, when you came back. The pretty girl with the crappy social skills was no longer at the counter, but at Akaashi’s table.

You were slightly weirded out by it, for reasons unknown. But why was she at his table? The thought kept crossing your mind, yet you kept trying to push it out because you barely knew him. There was no need to concern yourself with some stranger. Or acquaintance?

As much as you didn’t want to go over there, you had to remain professional. So instead you gave the order to Kyomi and told her to take it.

Of course she made fun of you and tried not to do it, but she did it anyway when she saw the reason you didn’t want to go over there. The reason was the lady that was talking no- flirting with mystery girl.

The more you tried to refocus on something else, your eyes constantly made their way over to the table that the two were seated. 

You noticed Akaashi’s eyes flickering back and forth between you and the mystery girl. You couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, but her personality canceled out the looks completely.

But even so, she looked like she had money. Something you didn’t have the best source of at the moment, something you couldn’t give if it were needed, even if you wanted to.

“How dare she walk up in here like she owns the place, then goes to sit next to YOUR man.”

Kyomi whisper shouted to you as she came around the counter to face you.

“He’s not my man Kyomi. I don’t even know the guy, he can talk to whoever he wants.”

“Your expression tells me something completely different.”

Your neck nearly snapped as you turned to look at her. 

“My expression?”

“You look like you’re about to reign hellfire all up and through this cafe in a minute.” 

“Like I would”

“Bitch please, I saw your eye contact with him, cuz let me tell you, the tension in the room? VERY thick,” Kyomi started. She chuckled before saying, “What’s that one saying? The sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife?”

“I think you’re overreacting a bit there mate,” you started jokingly, “there’s no tension and definitely not sexual. What part of ‘someone I met on the way’ did you not understand?”

“Y/n, it takes 4 minutes to fall in love. And you two have known each other for what.. a couple hours?”

“It’s been a couple hours?”

“Time flies when you’re in love.” She stated with a wink, and she walked back towards the locker room.

“I’m not- jeez.” You were about to follow Kyomi to the locker room, until you were stopped once again.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, how may I help you?” Your back was turned as you answered, but soon you looked at who you were talking to. 

“What do you think of the Frappuccino’s here?” He asked, as he leant over the counter a little.

“They just so happen to be my favorite, would you like to try one?”

“Yes please.” He had a smug smirk on his face, making you return in the same manner. You looked at his table, just out of pure curiosity, seeing the girl sitting there alone now. 

“Which one would you like to try?”

“Mmm... caramel.”

“Coming right up.”

You told him his total, and he payed in cash. After handing him his receipt, you went to make his drink before going on your break. 

In the process of preparing his order, you were standing at the mixing station, then someone bumped into you, causing a drink to spill on your clothes.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there.”

You looked over to see Kai, looking at you. His eyes weren’t as soft as usual. They were filled with anger and determination. 

“Kai are you serious?”

“I said I didn’t see you.”

“You knew I was back here, why would you need to come back here if this isn’t one of your stations?”

“I said sorry alright? Look. I’ll take the order to your little boyfriend and then we’ll be fine, alright?”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Is that what this is about? You have GOT to be kidding me Kai.”

Kai ignored you, and reached over you to grab the drink. It filled you with anger to see him act out like that. Not only was it embarrassing for you, it could get either one of you fired and a bad reputation for the store.

You wiped your hands off, with your foot tapping at the same time, then immediately went to the locked room with Kyomi.

“Heyy you finally done?” Kyomi started, her smile soon turned into confusion. “What’s with the face, how’d your uniform get wet again?”

“Kai.”

“Kai?”

“Yes Kai. The same Kai you’ve been working with for the past three years and the one that’s 5 minutes away from me strangling him to death.”

“That’s... brutal. But holon holon holon, Kai’s never made you upset now that I think about it. What happened?”

You let out a deep and sharp breath as you took off your shirt to change. Again. 

“I took Akaashi’s order-“

“Akaashi?”

“The guy I came in with.”

“Ohhh, hot stuff got it.”

“Uhuh, anyways, I was making his drink and Kai came back to where I was and spilled a refresher all over me. Then said “didn’t see you there, I’ll take your boyfriend’s order for you.”

“WAIT YOU’RE DATING THAT GUY?!”

“No dumbass. Idk what’s gotten into him today.”

“Maybe he likes you, I dunno.”

You burst into laughter. You begin laughing so hard your throat begins to hurt.

“Kai.. likes .. me? Never..” you tried to say in between laughs. The thought was very amusing but Kai? Liking you? Never. The friendship was merely platonic.

After you finished changing, you walked back up to your station. You took a quick glance at the clock. You wanted to go on break more than anything. Between Kai, Akaashi, and mystery chick over there, the café was beginning to seem small, and you were beginning to feel like you had claustrophobia.

The truth was you were tired of everyone saying that you and Akaashi were together. Sure you had an attraction but it was nothing serious. 

You stood at the cash register, counting the cash currently in it. You had to do a count before the end of your shift so you liked to keep track to minimize the work you had to do at the end of your shift.

No one had came in for a bit, so you pulled at a small poetry journal you kept in the little pocket of a white windbreaker you had threw in to keep warm. You began doodling in the corner of the first page. You’d always doodle on the first page because that was always the page you first saw when you opened the journal, and you felt the series of doodles were a direct representation of yourself.

You kept doodling for a bit and then wrote a bit. You continued until a voice pulled you out of your racing thoughts.

“Y/N,” you thought you heard, but you couldn’t tell if someone had actually called you because all sound was drowned out. You kept doodling because who would need to be calling your name? You didn’t have a name tag on so there’s no way a customer would know your name.

You heard a soft voice whisper, “Sweetheart.” Very oblivious to what was going on, you continued doodling.

“Sweetheart!” You heard someone shout before a large hand swiped your book, promptly bringing your senses up as a ball of heat, also known as anger began to build up in your stomach.

You looked up to the owner of the hand, and my, my. It was Akaashi. Again. You wouldn’t have had a problem but he took your journal.

“I’m sorry, do you need something?” You said trying to remain calm.

“Yes. Do you?” Akaashi replied with a sly smirk.

“Well until you came up and interrupted me for no reason, no I didn’t. However now you’re holding my journal. Give it back.”

“And if I don’t?”

“There is no ‘what if you don’t.’ There’s give me my journal back. That’s your only option.”

His lips curled into a flashing smile. “Hm, I think I should keep it for a bit.” You looked at him with so hard a glare, someone passing by might think you were trying to kill him right then and there.

You knew he wouldn’t give it back. And you weren’t going to let him keep it. A thought began to spark up. 

You gave Akaashi your most innocent smile and looked up at him with your eyes-silently pleading he give it back. He nodded his head, gesturing that he still wasn’t going to give it up. But that was okay, you didn’t expect him to. Your plan quite frankly was based off of your looks.

You leaned over the counter and tilted your head a bit, still not speaking. Your eyes began to look as if they were going to tear up because you hadn’t blinked. When his smile faltered a bit, you creased your eyebrows and looked down at your shirt.

You then quickly glanced at the journal, analyzed the way he was holding it, and figure out the best way to snatch it out of his hands. 

His hands were large and he was holding your journal with one hand, his grip at the top. Luckily you had leaned over the counter so you had a solid chance to snatch it from below. And so you did.

You snatched it quickly and backed up, putting the journal behind your back. 

You then cleared your throat. “Do you need something sir?” you said to Akaashi, praying he didn’t. But you know what they say, the devil hears your prayers too.

“Actually, yes darling. The caramel Frappuccino you recommended was great. I was wondering if you had any other recommendations,” He began. “And sweetheart, don’t be too mad about the diary. I wasn’t going to open it.. I just wanted your attention,” Akaashi said, finishing his thought.

You blessed his eyes with a slight, close lipped smile. “The strawberry açaí refresher here is amazing. I invented it actually,” you said jokingly with a wink.

He let out a deep, smooth chuckle. “Alright then, give me one of those.”

“Okay. What size?”

“You pick,” he said—looking directly into your eyes, causing you to look down. His eyes were literally the embodiment of a raging tsunami.

For his refresher, you chose a viente, which meant 20 ounces. You chose a medium because you knew he’d like the drink. I mean if you did, how could anyone not like it? You’re a super picky eater. You went to the drink station to make his drink, and felt him watching you. 

As you were making the drink, you kept looking in the corner of your eye to see that man staring directly at you. As if you were the only thing that existed.

You were trying to ignore it but all this male attention was so unusual. Sure you had received male attention but it was never THIS consistent.

You finished Akaashi’s order, still a bit taken back by the attention he was giving you. You hadn’t seen Kai since the incident, but you honestly wanted to have time to yourself for a while. Actually, you just wanted to be away from him for a while.

“Here you go, hope you like it.”

“Thank you dear, I expect it to taste good since you made it.”

“Well then you shouldn’t be disappointed, how are you paying?”

“Aww cmon, I can’t have a friend discount?”

He joked, throwing in a sly smirk along with his remark. You kept your postured though the look he gave you secretly made your knees want to give out then and there.

“Nice try lover boy, but it wasn’t that much.”

You managed to say, playing off the sudden sensation you were feeling at the moment.

“Alright well, I do look forward to seeing you again soon.”

Akaashi handed you $100, which was way too much for the drink, and before you could give him the change, he ruffled his hair closing his eyes at the same time. 

“Keep the change sweetheart.”

You tried to open your mouth and tell him to take his change. The drink was literally only five dollars and some odd change. Yet you couldn’t open your mouth. You knew you had messed up as soon as you set your gaze on his every movement. You looked at him for a while, he looked so ethereal in the sudden light reflecting off the window, his hand placed in his hair made him seem relaxed. 

You had already forgotten about the money, and just blurted out something you’d been thinking about.

“It isn’t a diary.”

“I’m sorry?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, looking at you in pure confusion. 

You grinned a little, but not enough to raise suspicion. Holding your journal up in your hand, far out of his reach, you stated once again, “This, it isn’t a diary.”

Akaashi’s face rested as he caught on. He placed his elbow on the counter making eye contact with you. The intensity was surreal.

“Well then tell me, what is it?”

“It’s a journal I write in when I need to clear my mind, simple.”

He looked at you for a few seconds, in a jokingly manner, but also with an ‘are you serious’ motive.

“My point exactly, it’s a diary.”

He got up from leaning on the counter, to looking back at his table.

“I’ll get going now, but I’ll be back to take you home.”

“I didn’t agree to that.”

“But you didn’t refuse either.”

He stated with a smug smirk. In the positing you were in now, you needed a ride, but you were set on not receiving handouts such as that.

“Well what if I don’t want you to take me home?”

“Well then I’ll ask, do you want me to take you home?”

As you were about to answer, you got cut off with a hand in your shoulder. 

“No, they have a ride.”

Kai to the rescue again.. yay. Akaashi shifted his focus from you to Kai, though his expression went from a smirk to just an annoyed glare. 

“I’m sure they can speak for themself,” Akaashi said in an extremely dismissing tone before turning his attention back to you.

You could tell some part of him was agitated at the presence of Kai. 

You heard Kai say something but it was completely drowned out as soon as Akaashi started staring deep into your soul once again.

He held eye contact with you for all but a moment, putting you under his trance before he spoke.

“Sweetheart” He began slowly, creasing his eyebrows. “Let me take you home. Please.” You couldn’t say anything at first, you were literally so trapped in his eyes that you hadn’t felt Kai’s hand leave your shoulder.

You gulped, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible. You nodded your head. Akaashi shifted his attention back to Kai and raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

“By the way,” he started, now looking back at you. The drink’s delicious.”

Akaashi gave you a slight smirk and mouthed ‘Later darling,’ before walking out the door.

Your mouth went dry. You had no idea how to act, and no idea how you were supposed to act.

Kai looked at you and scoffed. “Wow,” he whispered before walking to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, I love you. My TikTok, Instagram, and Twitter is @Pyr0mannia where you can find updates for the story/stories!!


End file.
